


Shadow of The Vampire

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Reincarnation, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Shadow of The Vampire

**Art: (Credit for artwork goes to Harteus16)**

_There comes a time for every vampire when the idea of immortality becomes momentarily unbearable. Living in the shadows, feeding in the darkness with only your own company to keep, rots into a solitary hollow existence. Immortality seems like a pretty good idea, until you realize you're going to spend it alone._

_-Lestat de Lioncourt_

They call it the bewitching hour, that time in the middle of the night when no humans are awake, when creatures of the night can hear them breathing, smell their blood, watch their dreams unfold. It's the time when the world is ours, when we can hunt, kill, even protect. It's this time of the night when I'm most eager to feed. Yet, I must hold myself back, by hunting only those whose blood never quickens with desire, whose hearts don't pound with joy, with pure excitement, whose yearnings don't make them dream, and I... _I_ can control my own destiny. _I_ can hold back from the dark side. _I_ can control my sinister new powers. 

The day my life changed forever started out just like any other. It was a bleak winter's day in the year _1438_ ; the weather so oppressive that not even the warmest fires could keep away the bitter coldness. The servant's children, who usually played wild games and shrieked as they ran from one chore to the next during the day, were eerily silent in their own private quarters.

 _Dusk_ \---that time just after sunset and before the arrival of the penetrating darkness, _that_ was the time most people in my village dreaded. 

Disappearances happened every once in a while in our tiny little village, but lately, they'd been reoccurring and in numerous amounts. It had started out with the occasional livestock. A chicken here. A pig there. Now, whatever was haunting our forests was aiming for _larger_ targets. Six individuals within a fortnight, and there was sure to be more. The council members were at a loss on what to do on the matter; fearful that they too might be the creature's next target. 

"We can't afford to just sit around and do nothing," said Kes Dameron in a firm voice. "If we do that, God knows how many more people will end up disappearing. We're already short on hands as it is. My family and I will surely starve, the nobles will badger me about paying their taxes---"

"Do _not_ make the mistake in thinking that you are the only merchant in this village who has a heavy burden to bare, Kes," My father addressed. "We all are well aware of the consequences. What we need to do now is focus on how to stop this creature and bring it to justice."

"You can hardly bring a wolf to justice, Han," laughed a nearby council member.

"Are you _certain_ that is is a wolf that's been plagued our village, Wedge," Han asked, raising his brow "Look men, I'm an rabid hunter, and I've seen the work of wolves, bears, foxes and the like, and I tell you now, this is _no_ work of their kind. Whatever is going after our livestock and now after certain villagers---it _is_ the devil's work."

"Perhaps we have been cursed,"

"Perhaps," Han nodded.

There was an eerily silence within the room after that. Each villager was far too afraid to come forward and express their ideas and thoughts on what or who the perpetrator might be without putting blood on someone's hands. I, too, had my own sneaky suspicions on who the vengeful criminal might be. Brendol's eldest son, Hux, never suited well with the majority of the villagers. In fact, they all saw him to below his status. Ungrateful and rude given his position within the guard. Not to mention, he had assaulted not one, but two of the villager's daughters.

"Then it's decided," my father said at last, breaking me out of my reverie. "We will need some of the village's bravest men to venture into Hoth forest, track down this creature and to kill it. Those brave enough to accept this mission, should speak either me with or Kes Dameron." 


End file.
